Maro No-Mane
Maro, son of Maya, also known as No-Mane, Halfborn, and at times Greymane for his naturally smoke grey hair, was one of the twin sons of the Wolf Clan hunter, Maya. Maro was twin brothers with Kit Marrowblade. His appearance is peculiar since Maro is completely Human who closely resembled his father while his brother was a Mobian wolf. Maro was the son of a Human Marine who fell in love with Maya Fairmane while she lived with the Wolf Clan of Felidae. Maro was born into a world that looked at him with suspicion, but his mother fell in love with her younger child the minute of his birth. Maro was considered the dearer of the two because he reminded Maya of the man she had fallen in love with, indeed the name Maro translates roughly to 'Dear to me' in English, which is a synonym of 'Isti' - 'Possession' which is what she called Maro's father. Maya cared deeply for both her sons, but she showed a certain favoritism to Maro, whether it was nursing or with compliments. Kit did not believe that Maro was actually his brother, instead thinking that he was some sort of foundling that his mother brought with them to the village. Maro was made fun of because of his appearance by the other wolves of the village among other things for not being born with a winter coat. Maya herself hunted for animals and made her son clothing to protect against the cold of the mountain. She made cloaks, boots, and jackets for Maro to help him fit in in some way. Several other wolves looked favorably on Maro for his intelligence and problem solving. Maro was introverted and awkward in group situations - a byproduct of his torment growing up. He was never afraid to thinl on a subject for extended periods of time and volunteered an opinion when asked. When an opinion was unfavorable, he generally justified himself well. Despite his estranged relationship with his brother, Maro cared deeply for Kit. Even if Kit didn't believe that Maro was his brother, Maro believed Kit was his. He waited for his brother as he was gone on his long trips. One day in 3255, Kit left for the East to learn of who his father was. When he came back, Kit embraced Maro and told him of his enlightenment, vowing never to mistreat him ever again, believing once and for all that they were indeed brothers. Behind the Scenes The original idea of Maro was that he was going to be the one mentioned in 'Brothers and Sons', though he had his brother's name. However, I switched the ideas around because it seemed it would be too obvious that the child would be that of Maya's. At least with Kit being a Mobian wolf, there would be some ambiguity of his origin. I also liked the idea of Chris having children with Maya, because it added a bit of a dynamic with his character that made him seem a bit morally ambiguous and a bit sympathetic. Maro is meant to resemble Chris in face and somewhat in personality, which is why Maya forms a bit of a connection to him. Trivia * His facial makeup resembles Chris' greatly * He and Kit are one of the few mentions of twins in the Chaos Chronicles, the other two being James and John Gershwin List of Appearances * Brothers and Sons (First Appearance)